Crossroads
by soylachicaimposible
Summary: On Halloween Lydia hear's the voice of a lost soul calling to her and it leads to her and her friends waking up a girl who's been asleep for more than half of a century. Thing's only get worse as her awakening unleashes a demon that need's a new payment for a wish granted long ago. Can they help her out in this new time and make sure no one get's hurt. Pre S3b Post S3a
1. Chapter 1

**_AN: the crossroads demon is not my idea I am taking it from Supernatural._**

_Beacon Hills 1941_

"I'm here" a frightened young woman whispered as she stood in the middle of a crossroads. She let out a shiver as she wrapped her arms around herself and waited for something to happen in the dark of the night. Everything stood still. Had she done it wrong? It was supposed to be simple wasn't it? Get the items to summon a crossroads demon, bury it in the middle of a crossroads at midnight, and tell the demon your wish. So why was nothing happening?  
"Hello peach" a deep voice muttered behind the girl making her jump. She turned around to find a young man with dark hair in a formal suit with a Devilish smile. The girl straightened herself up trying to look brave.  
"And who are you?" She asked. The mans smile grew as he stepped closer to her. The noise of the gravel moving under his feet made her skin crawl.  
"You called me so I'm here" he told her.  
"I want Artie back home with me safe, alive, and well so we can live long and happy lives together" she simply cut to the chase making sure to be specific. If there was anything she was sure of about this ,it was to be very specific about what she wanted, she had read many of books that seemed to show being specific with wishes was always the best when given the chance.  
"May I ask, why?" The man asked as he started to take a cigarette out of his pocket and attempt to light it. He made an offer for her to take one but she shook her head.  
"He's all I have left! He promised me that if he came back things would be better, but I don't know if that's going to happen with girls like me getting letters everyday saying that their sweeties aren't coming back" she explained. The man blew smoke in her face and she quickly waved it away with a disgusted look on her face.  
"I can do that" he promised her and there was a pause "But you have to do something for me"  
"What?"  
"I need to you give me the soul of someone who you care deeply for"  
"But-"

"It's a trade off one soul for another. Everything comes with a price, honey"  
"I have to kill them!" She exclaimed.  
"No you have to hug them! Yes you have to kill them!" He joked. The girls breathing hitched and the guy sighed after taking another drag of his cigarette.  
"Look you seem like a lovely girl and I can tell you love this Artie guy and all, so I'll give you a special offer" he said as he drew out a dagger that glowed in the moonlight.  
"Whichever person you choose take them to a graveyard, make them stand on a grave, draw their blood with this, stab it into the grave, and I'll do the rest" he explained. The girl gently grabbed the dagger.  
"What will you do?" She asked.  
"I'll put them into an eternal sleep you know fairy tale type stuff, only wake up cure is for them to be touched by another human being"  
"What happens if someone wakes them up?"  
"Deals broken"the man summarized as he began circling the girl now.  
"But here's the thing, if no one knows they're asleep no one can wake them up and that'll give you one hell of a good a happily ever after won't it?"he asked as he threw his cigarette on the ground crushing it under his foot.  
"So deal?" He asked as his eyes suddenly went all black.

* * *

"Lottie stop" I complained even adding a stomp to my child like whine as we tiptoed our way to the entrance of the Beacon Hills cemetery. My best friend of several years turned towards me with a huge smile on her face that made her look gorgeous as the moonlight gave her olive skin and dark hair a glow.

"Aggy it's Halloween we're supposed to have fun and do ridiculous things especially in these days. We can't forget that we are still technically children" she sighed as she fiddled with the lock.  
"I know Lottie but we can't! It's not safe and I hate these sort of places. We should have never snuck in to see the Wolfman that one time at the theaters" I told her with a shiver. The gate swung open with a creek and Lottie turned towards me with an expectant look offering her hand out to me. I didn't like it, but I slowly grabbed her hand, she was my best friend what was the worst that could happen?  
"Love you Aggy" she told me giving me a kiss on the cheek before pulling me in.  
"Let's not be to long though, my mother will be worried if we are not home after her shift at the veteran hospital"  
"It'll be just a second" she promised with a skip in her step.  
"What are we doing here?" I asked as I gripped tighter onto her arm, as a fog seemed to settle over the place.  
"Georgina dared me ,that I wouldn't be able to stab a knife in a grave and make it out alive without something supernatural occurring tonight. So I'm proving her wrong"  
"And how is she going to believe you?"  
"That's why I brought you with me. Everyone knows you can't tell a lie to save your life" and I nodded in agreement. I shivered again it was absolutely freezing out here.  
"Can we hurry up please?" I begged my courage slowly fading away. Suddenly our footsteps came to an abrupt stop as Lottie seemed to have seen a ghost.  
"Lottie" I asked nervously.  
"This is the one"she whispered her voice sounding a bit hoarse now and I could see by the look in her eyes she was terrified now as well.  
"Look maybe this time I can lie, Lottie" I tried to tell her to get her out of her daze. She snapped back to reality and slowly but surely a smile returned to her face.  
"I'm not willing to bet on that" she joked and reached into her satchel and brought out an extraordinary looking dagger.  
"We don't keep that in the silverware drawer" I joked with her.  
"Let's...do it together" she said. I hesitantly nodded with her as I put my hand around the sheath with her But it slipped at the last moment gave me a terrible gash on my hand.  
"Aggy are you alright?" Lottie asked.  
"It's just a cut"I told her as I examined it and leaned down to pick up the fallen dagger.  
"I'm so sorry Aggy, but I need him" Lottie sobbed. Then suddenly everything happened so quickly. Lottie pushed me onto the top of the grave and plunged the knife into it. Suddenly walls of marble began to spring up around me like a crypt and I felt so tired that I couldn't even call for help as a glass coffin was encased around me and I fell asleep.

* * *

"What's wrong?" Scott asked as he climbed out of Stile's jeep, upon pulling up to the Beacon Hills cemetery to find Allison talking intently with Lydia. The two young women now turned their attention to the approaching two young men. The four teens had been expecting a quiet night in for Halloween with minimal supernatural world problems, which meant that a massive costume party had been held at Lydia's. But fate had decided otherwise as Scott had quickly spotted Allison holding up Lydia who had looked terrified and seemed to be talking in a rushed voice. This then lead to Scott and Allison having a quick telepathic conversation for him to follow her and now here they were at the local cemetery in the middle of the night.  
"Listen I had one of my... feelings" she said trying to come up with a word for what happened, she was still getting used to coming up with terminology's for her Banshee abilities.  
"They lead you to a cemetery? Isn't that kind of useless because everyone here is already dead?" Stiles asked. Lydia gave him one of her famous glares and continued on  
" I don't really have a say in them and what they mean but, something told me to come here and find a crypt it was sort of like a soul reached out to me"

"Alright let's go then" Scott let out a sigh as he lead the way.  
"Hang on a moment there Freddie I think Daphne has got something up her sleeve" Stiles told him hesitantly as he stopped him.

"What?" Scott asked not getting his friend's reference.  
" It's Scooby Doo, Scott. What's that make you then Stiles?" Lydia asked.  
"Obviously an attractive male version of Velma, because I can rock a good pair of glasses" Stiles replied back with a smirk.  
"I'm the dog then?" Allison asked a bit offended. Scott laughed at that but quickly earned a punch in the arm from the hunter.

"So what? You think this is a prank?" Lydia asked turning back to Stiles.

"It's Halloween and it's foggy out we are basically in the first five minutes of any fall horror movie" Stiles explained. Stiles now earned a smack on the arm from Lydia.  
"He just doesn't want to go in" Scott told them.

"You're scared?" Allison guessed looking at him.  
"I am not" he snapped back a bit to quickly. The trio looked at their friend with a collective eye roll, Scott handed him a flashlight, and before Stiles could say anything they had already walked off without him. He let out a slight groan and slowly followed after them.  
"It's not that I'm scared it's just, I've been a bit hesitant about visiting places with an eerie feeling to them especially after you know..." he trailed off as memories of recent events came to mind.  
"Yeah" Scott, Allison and Lydia sighed. The gate opened with a creak that sent goosebumps over their skin. All of them stared into the graveyard hesitantly.  
"Well,you hear the voice's you lead the way" Stiles said giving Lydia a slight push, Allison quickly followed behind her and the two shared a smile.  
"Follow me then" she said walking forward. They all were silent for a couple minutes as they glanced at the gravestones.  
"You know what this reminds me of?" Stiles asked trying to fill the silence.  
"The first five minutes of every fall horror movie ever made?" Lydia joked back. Stiles gave her a look that made Scott chuckle.  
"Did you guys ever hear about that one urban legend from this place? The one about that girl who came out here a long time ago on a dare and shoved a knife in a grave, but then scared herself to death because it caught on her skirt but she thought it was a zombie" he summarized.  
"I've heard of that one too. My dad told it to me. It's just a tale to keep kids out of unwanted places I think" Allison replied.  
"I definitely listened to that message" Stiles said.  
"This is the one"Lydia told them as they came to a stop in front of a stone crypt. It was very basic and was barely noticeable unless you worked hard to look for it.  
"What do you hear?" Scott asked as they all gathered around it.  
"It's a girl screaming for help, it's louder now that we're here" she whispered. Allison walked up to the entrance to it and couldn't find any opening. She gave it a push with her shoulder but it didn't budge.  
"Hey Scott mind using those wolf power's you're so known for?" she asked giving it another push. Scott walked up to Allison and followed her motions until it finally budged and they got it open. The crypt was dark, they all trudged in, and they all nearly dropped their flashlights at the sight before them. In the crypt was a glass coffin that carried a girl of about 17 in clothes that looked like they were commonly worn in the 1940's, her long red hair was splayed out on a pillow and her skin was naturally pale.  
"I hate to be the one to ask the stupid question here but do you think she's stuffed?" Scott asked as he examined the glass. They all looked at him incredulously .  
"What?Don't some people go to taxidermy's and ask for their family member to be stuffed?" he tried to validate his ridiculous question. Allison smiled at him and asked him to help her lift the glass top of the coffin to get a better look.  
"Her name's Agatha Macintosh, she died around World War II era" Lydia told them as she had taken a chance to look at the epigraph whilst Allison and Scott did the heavy lifting.  
"Is this the voice you've been hearing?" Stiles asked examine the girl now. Lydia seemed to strain her hearing for a moment and then nodded. Allison hesitantly took out one of the daggers she had on her and placed it under the girls nose only to see it fog up.  
"Guys! She's still alive!" Allison gasped.  
"What?" Stiles asked putting his fingers to her neck to feel a pulse but to his surprise the girl woke up and quickly gave him a good punch to his cheek.  
"CHARLOTTE YOU BITCH!" she shouted at him and then quickly looked around at her surroundings and let out a gasp as she saw three strangers before her looking at her with terrified looks and one young man was on the ground clutching his face.  
"OW!" Stiles shouted.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ugh Scott is there something you wanna tell me?" Melissa McCall asked with a bowl of candy in her hands. She had been expecting five year olds dressed in adorable costumes, not her only son carrying an unconscious red haired girl and his best friend sporting a quickly forming bruise, when she had opened the door to an urgent sounding knock.  
"Can you help us?" Scott asked. She quickly opened the door wider for them to come in.  
"Thank you" Stiles gladly smiled at her as he grabbed a Reeses from the bowl and she gave him a smile.  
"Put her on the couch"she whispered to Scott as she shut the door. After they made sure that she was definitely unconscious and safe to be left alone on the couch, she led the boys to the kitchen and made them sit at the coffee table

"This is for you" Melissa said as she handed Stiles a bag of frozen peas, that she had just obtained from the freezer. Stiles gave her a look.  
"Who's the one with the medical degree here?" she told him and he quickly obeyed as he placed it on his bruise with a hiss and then a sigh of relief. She sat down inbetween the boys crossed her arms putting on her _ready for action_ mom look.

"So tell me what happened" she sighed.

* * *

For the first time in what felt like forever I had the ability to open my eyes and wake myself up. My surroundings were unfamiliar but I knew I was in someone's living room. Was it the living room of the people who woke me? I was slightly hoping that it was and they had forgiven me for my brief moment of insanity when I punched their friend. It's not my fault he happened to be within punching range. The living room was quite similar to my home...well almost, they seemed to have a small movie screen and was that Captain America on it? How'd that get a film out so quickly, didn't those comics just start? Not to mention it was all in color as well!. A loud noise went off that made the table vibrate and I looked down to see a bright tiny box that glowed. On the top of it, it said  
_Lydia:_  
_On our way_  
And then I saw a date at the top of the written message. That couldn't be right? This had to be some sort of science fiction toy? Surely I had been asleep for mere hours.  
Off to my right I could hear voices,two of them I remembered from the crypt but the other was unfamiliar, however I knew it was a woman's.  
_Well there's two choices here, attempt to escape and see what's out there or face them head on_ I thought.  
With a sigh I choose the latter, straightened myself out, and slowly made my way to the kitchen. I stood in the doorway to eavesdrop for a couple moments before letting them know of my presence, it seemed best to make sure they weren't dangerous...hopefully.  
"She punched you Stiles!" The woman's voice exclaimed and she placed her hand to her mouth to hide a smile forming on her face. The boy who I had injured was clutching a bag of what looked to be frozen peas to his cheek and gave the woman a glare which just made her laugh out loud.  
"Then before we could do anything else, Allison used one of her tranquilizers to knock her out so we could get out of the cemetery without drawing attention" the other boy further explained.  
"Yeah that was my guess seeing that you had to carry her, she looked pretty out of it. I hate to ask but is she...safe" the woman replied.  
"Allison said she could be out for awhile so who know's when we'll be able ask her anything"  
"Or she's right there" the boy that I punched mumbled as he saw me in the doorway. Guess I wasn't as stealthy as I thought I was. Not sure what to do next I quickly blurted out the first thing that came to mind.  
"Sorry about your...face" I apologized first.  
"It's fine, I'm just really glad I'm not Charlotte" he tried to smile at me and I gave him a nod, but then felt something weird in my stomach at the reminder of Charlotte, I would have to deal with her later.  
"I'm Agatha, Agatha Claire Macintosh" I fully introduced myself. The three of them smiled at me out of kindness.  
"I'm Scott" the boy with the black hair and a tattoo introduced himself.  
"Stiles" the boy I punched said with a wave of his hand.

"And I'm Melissa, I'm Scott's mom" the woman told me as she got up and offered her seat to me and with a motion of her hand, I soon found myself sitting in it.  
"Would you like some cocoa?" she asked me as she began to fish around the cabinets.  
"Sure, if that's not to much trouble" I told her.  
"I'll have some too" Scott said.  
"Same" Stile put in.  
"You two know where it is" she told them with a smile on her face. There was a moment of silence between the four of us and I could tell there was a big elephant in the room.

_Might as well get it over with_ I internally sighed.

"This is a stupid question to ask but...wh-what year is it?" I asked them but avoided eye contact. I could tell the two boys were looking between each other probably choosing who would tell me the bad news.  
"It's 2013" Scott told me. I didn't realize it but I had been holding my breath and quickly let it out. 72 years that's how long I've been asleep for.

"Part of me had been hoping I had been gone for hours but-but-but" I began to hiccup as tears threatened to spill down my face but I quickly restrained them. I most certainly was not going to cry in front of these strangers.  
"How'd you find me?" I asked them.  
"Our friend Lydia said she heard you so we followed your voice and hear you are" Stiles explained.  
"I've been inside my own head crying out for help so long, why now?" I asked giving a nod of thanks to Melissa as she slid the steaming cup over to me and then saw that in the middle of the table was a bowl of candy and on the top of it was my favorite, a Reeses.  
"Do you mind" I asked nodding towards the chocolate and Melissa immediately shook her head. I grabbed it and placed it in the cocoa waiting for it to melt, it was a little thing that I looked to do whenever I had the chance.  
"Never thought of doing that!"Stiles smiled at my little unhealthy habit.  
"You wanna try? You all saved my life tonight, so the least I'm going to care about is sharing germs at the moment" I gave a pathetic chuckle and passed it to him. He took a small sip and gave it a nod of approval.  
"Not bad" he replied and I smiled at him, well as much as I could at the moment.  
"Do you know if there's a way I can go home?" I asked them.  
"We really don't know, we'll have to wait till tomorrow" Scott said. Before I could ask why, there was a knock on the door and Scott went to go answer it.

"Did we win?" I asked them hoping they would understand my subtext as I fiddled with a necklace my mother had given me years ago.  
"I'd say we did" Melissa answered me. I noticed Stile's looking behind my shoulder and that he saw what was on the TV and smirked to himself at the irony of it, that I wouldn't learn about till much later. Scott, lead the two girls I had seen from earlier, into the kitchen and they introduced themselves to me as Lydia and Allison. It turns out they had been raiding their closets for clothes just for me. I found it funny that back home we had been giving so many clothes away by the minute to help out with the war effort and now people were giving their clothes to me.  
"Have they explained everything to you" Allison asked as I looked through the clothes they had given me, they were all absolutely adorable, but a tad to short for my liking, I would most likely have to deal with that though..  
"Most of it" I told her and she put a comforting hand on my shoulder.  
"Well we'll try our best, but for now how do you feel about being my long lost cousin from Scotland?" Lydia asked leaning against the coffee table.  
"What?" I asked with a chuckle.  
"I'm going to you bring to school with me tomorrow, we can maybe check out something from the library to see what's happening here and afterwards we have a friend that we can talk to that could give us possibly more validation on the matter" Lydia explained.  
"Alright then, but why Scotland?"  
"Hello you have the red hair! Plus it makes me sound like I have a sophisticated family tree, no one wants to know that your family doesn't give a care about lineage" she explained.

"Can't we say I'm from Canada?" I asked.  
"Let me hear your Scottish accent"  
"Och aye ya wee lassie I dinna ken why you wanna have me be from Scotland" I joked with her and she made a disapproving face that made me laugh, I was feeling a bit better now having the idea in my mind that maybe I did have some hope of getting home, _some_.  
"Canada it is then" Allison spoke for Lydia. After that everyone seemed tired mainly because the hour was approaching on 1:30 am, so the girls headed home and Melissa let Stiles and I sleep at her place. I would sleep on the living room couch whilst Stiles would sleep in Scott's room, and with that I found myself staring up at the ceiling waiting for exhaustion or something to put me to sleep but I just couldn't find it, not to mention I didn't want to go to sleep. After being asleep that long I was almost terrified with the thought of not waking up again and being trapped inside my head.

It was a squeak though that made me sit bolt upright and I let out a gasp and quickly grabbed for my pillow ready to launch it at whoever the intruder was. In the darkness I saw a figure step down the stairs slowly.  
"Hello?" I asked. The person paused and I quickly fumbled around to turn the lamp on. After I nearly blinded myself I saw that it was Stiles.  
"Hey, sorry" he whispered giving me a wave.  
"It's fine, couldn't sleep anyways, you?" I asked. He shook his head in response.  
"I was heading out for a walk" he explained as he put his hand's in what Lydia called a hoodie.  
"It's freezing out there" I told him the obvious and even motioned my hands to the windows that had frost on them. He gave me a shrug of his shoulders.  
"Do you wanna watch, the thing" I asked nodding my head towards what I think was called the television.  
"You'd be ok with that" he said and I nodded. He slowly made his way to the couch and turned it on with a remote.

"I think I have a new favorite thing here" I told him honestly, it was sad to admit I was amazed with television. He chuckled at me and with the click of buttons different things appeared on the screen.  
"Shout if you see anything, well you know whisper loudly" he corrected himself.  
"Ooh stop here" I told him as I surprisingly recognized something.  
"I haven't seen this in ages last time I saw it was with my dad, he loves Sherlock Holmes" I explained to him as we watched the Hound of the Baskervilles with Basil Rathbone.  
"He used to read these to me and they'd always put me to sleep within minutes, but for some reason the films were ten times better"  
"They do sometimes say the movie is better then the book" Stiles put in and I nodded enthusiastically.  
"You're alright with this right?" I asked him.  
"Anything to avoid sleep at the moment" he sighed as he leaned back and I gladly shared my blanket with him.

"Thanks Agatha"

"Aggy"  
"Aggy, I like that"

* * *

The lights began to flicker at the old crossroads and then suddenly everything was pitch black for a minute. Once they turned themselves back on a man in a suit,clearly reminiscent of the 1940's,with black hair was standing there smoking a cigarette.  
"Hmmm this is going to have to be one those jobs where I'm going to have to get my hands dirty isn't it?" he complained as he began walking towards Beacon Hills.

**So I've decided that I'm going to try and upload every Sunday/mondayish so see you guys next week thank you for your favorites, follows, and reviews and if you liked this chp let me know! See you next week lovely's have a magical day!.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Quick warning that this will be a short chapter**

_"Favorite color?" Stile's asked as he lay on the floor now._

_"You don't have to sleep on the floor" I told him out of kindness and wanting to be polite, because in all honesty the couch was absolutely comfy._

_"Nah it's fine you were beginning to hoard the couch...and the blankets" he joked which made me chuckle._

_"I was trying to be sly about it" I told him.  
"You didn't succeed" It was about four in the morning and we still hadn't been able to sleep, not to mention all that seemed to be on the television was advertisements so we had resorted to an idle question and answer type of conversation.  
__"Come on, favorite color?" he asked again._

_"Orange and pink oh and blue. You?" I remembered as I let out a yawn while propping my head up on my elbow looking down at him. Surprisingly my eyelids were feeling heavy now.  
"Green and blue" he sighed picking at a stray piece of string on his plaid shirt.  
"What book did your parents read to you as a kid?" I asked.  
"Now you want me to think?" He smiled and thought about it for a moment.  
"My mom used to read me this dinosaur book and then she'd tell me about this story she'd completely made up about a kid who 'coincidentally' had the same name as me that was a cowboy that wrangled dinosaurs" he chuckled at the memory.  
"You had a dinosaur phase then?" I rubbed my eyes now trying to keep myself up._

_"All boys do, don't all girls have a princess phase?"  
"I wouldn't say all girls, but I know I did at some point I kind of phased back to it for awhile when this one film came out it was called Snow White and the Seven Dwarf's. It was amazing and so beautiful it was done by this new animation artist called Walt Disney. Have you heard of him?" I asked as I recalled the film.  
"Oh you know once or twice" he added sarcastically.  
"Are you being sarcastic with me?" I caught onto him.  
"Let's just say you might get really excited when I show his video collection" he explained.  
"I'll look forward to it" I told him looking up at the ceiling now. _

_"You getting tired?"  
"Kind of" I yawned again, this time stretching out and settling into my pillow._

_"Alright then"  
"Are you going to go to sleep?" I asked him.  
"Maybe" he said glancing at his watch.  
"Well good night then and thank you for letting me take the couch that was very chivalrous" I nodded at him.  
"Oooh chivalrous that's a word I'll probably have to remember for the SAT" he said. I turned over and within seconds I fell into a dreamless sleep. _

* * *

"Stiles do you want me to drive?" I asked as we swerved again to stay in the right lane.

"No I'm fine" he said, his voice sounded like he had a cold from the lack of sleep.  
"HOLY SHIT STOP" I shouted at him,doing what my mother would annoyingly do during car rides when she thought that we were gonna die ins a fiery car crash and braced the dashboard, as we were about to hit a bunch of children crossing the street. Stiles slammed on the breaks and I got the wind practically knocked out of me as the seat belt kept me from propelling forward.  
"Seatbelts...I get why they put those in now" I joked as I quickly unbuckled mine and hopped out of the car.  
"What are you doing?" Stiles asked out his window as I walked around. Scott came to a stop on his motorcycle, he had been a couple minutes behind us once we had left his house for the morning.  
"You guys ok?" Scott asked once he had lifted up the visor on his helmet  
"Other than the fact that Stiles is trying to kill us I'm great!"I said in a false chirpy voice. Scott looked between the two of us not sure what to say.  
"Go ahead of us we'll see you when we get there" I told him.  
"Ok don't die" he said as a farewell before driving us.  
"What are you doing?" Stiles asked again.  
"I'm driving" I told him as I stood on the nerf bar of his car and spoke through the window.  
"Can you drive?" He asked.  
"I'm from the forties not Amish now come on out you get"  
"No"  
"Please?"  
"Why?"  
"Because I am not dying in a car crash on my first day of being awake" he let out a sigh and climbed out once I hopped down.  
"Has anyone told you,you're kinda bossy" he said jokingly as he made his way to the passenger seat.  
"I am not bossy I just happen to make decisions for people when they are too idiotic to make them for themselves"I joked back and with that we took off and might I add that it was a smooth a accident free drive, I was quite lucky that his car was a stick shift.  
"Alright so this is it. It looks a lot bigger than I remember and there are so many people" I said a bit nervously as I finally parked us.  
"I wouldn't worry about the whole new people situation"he suggested as he grabbed his backpack, it felt weird that I was going to be walking in with nothing.  
"Why?"I asked.  
"Well because of these little beauty's. You're lucky if you can even make eye contact with someone" he explained as he brought out what I had been told earlier was called an iPhone.  
"Oh? So everyone's just antisocial then?" I questioned as I glanced around noticing that people were expertly walking through the parking lot without even taking a glance up.  
"Kind of"  
"Hello Aggy my mute cousin from Scotland" Lydia said as she appeared by us now. I raised an eyebrow at her.  
"Hey no one will know you are terrible at the accent if I say you're mute" she smiled now as she realized what she was saying.  
"So what's the plan?" I asked them as we reached the hallway now.  
"The library is not open yet so you'll have to come to class with one of us. Take a pick Stats with Allison and I or History with Stile and Scott" she suggested as Allison joined our little group now.  
"History definitely" I choose.  
"I would make that choice too,I'll tell Isaac you guys said hi" Allison added as the bell rang now.  
"Soo history what are we learning" I asked Stiles as we made our way to classroom.

"Coincidentally World War II"  
"Oh great lets start with something I have some knowledge about. Will I also be Scott's mute cousin from Scotland?" I asked him as we spotted Scott sitting in the back.  
"I can see the resemblance" a woman at the front of the classroom said. Stiles and I gave her a look.  
"You don't have to be shy I heard you. It's great to have new people here especially from other continents" she explained.  
"Sorry are you saying they look alike" Stiles asked still trying to get the first part down. She nodded. Stiles and I looked at each other and then Scott and immediately scrunched up our noses in confusion and shook our heads.  
"I'm Mrs. Martin I'm just a sub for now, anyways take a seat" she gestured and we immediately took our spots.  
"You survived then" Scott whispered to us as we sat down.  
"Yep and apparently we look alike?" I joked.  
"What?" Scott chuckled as I gave him a shrug, and the three of us shook our head in disbelief as we brought our attention back to the lecture.

"Yesterday I said that if you brought an antique or item from the 1940's I'd make sure you guys would get extra credit when you get a new teacher, did anyone bring anything?" Mrs. Martin asked. Several hands were raised.  
"Great just stand up and say what it is and then pass it around. We'll start with the back, Beth you go first" A girl that sat in front of Scott stood up. There seemed to be something familiar about her that I just couldn't place my finger on.  
"It's not much, we're still trying to get stuff out of storage even though my nana died a year ago, but here's a picture of her and her best friend" she explained as she passed the picture to Scott.  
"Um Aggy" he whispered.

"What?" I asked leaning forward and Stiles copied the motion. In Scott's hand was a picture of me with my now late best friend Charlotte.

**Yay so please review if you like it and see you next week! :D Love y'all and thanks for your follows and favorites. **


	4. Chapter 4

The three left the classroom in silence as they stared at the retreating back of the black haired girl, Beth. Aggy could definitely see the resemblances now between the girl and her best friend as they shared the same olive colored skin and hair color. After putting the pieces together Stiles, Scott and Aggy had decided that they would try and speak with the girl afterwards.

"So how do we exactly approach her on this. 'Hey your granny was actually a selfish person that pretty much murdered her best friend do you know how we can get her now alive best friend back home'?" Stiles asked.  
"I don't think we have to worry about anything" Scott pointed as Aggy straightened her back and took determined steps towards the girl.  
"I've got this boys" she told them over her shoulder.

* * *

"Excuse me" I said as I tapped her on the shoulder once I had finally followed her to the library.

"Hmm?" The girl asked me as she looked up at me from her book.

"Hi" I waved at her.  
"Hi" she smiled back with a confused look on her face.  
"I'm Aggy and it's Beth right? I couldn't help but notice that, that picture you showed in class had my great grandma in it and her best friend" I explained to her feeling weird that I had to call myself great grandma.  
"Yeah, and really? Oh my gosh I can totally see that" she gasped as she took a look at me.

"I know right? And I'm sorry about what happened to your grandma" I apologized to her genuinely.  
"She was old it was her time anyways" she explained.

_Would it have been my time too?_ I thought to myself feeling, what felt like a punch to my gut.

"Did you know your great grandma? I thought my great grandma said her best friend died when they were young? Maybe I heard her wrong" she shrugged.  
"Never got the chance to meet her, she had my grandma when she was really young and then gave her up for adoption. We didn't really know about her till years later" I lied and their was a moment of silence between us.

"Umm, what did she say about her best friend?" I asked curiously.

"They were basically like sisters, she was devastated when she passed" she explained. I resisted the urge to quirk an eyebrow at that.  
"Actually" she held a finger up as she dug into her backpack.

"Here, this is her diary for the year they lived together. It was during the war and it's the same year my grandpa came home, well that's what she told me. I never got the courage to read it, I felt like I was invading her privacy after she died" she told me as she handed me the leather bound diary I had seen Lottie write in every night.

"You can borrow it if you want" she offered.  
"Really?" I asked.  
"Yeah, just remember to return it" she said.

"Thank you" I hugged her, which caught her off guard and quickly made my way to somewhere secluded to read it. As I sat down I let myself think for a moment about what I was about to do.

_Please let this be my ticket home_ I prayed as I flipped through the pages looking for the night of my disappearance or if there was anything suspicious before that. A good majority of it was her talking about Artie, her boyfriend that she had absolutely adored and missed terribly once the draft took him off to war, until I came across what I was looking for.

_October 24, _

_After school today I found the oddest thing. The library was getting rid of old books and I came across a book of old spells and conjuring. I grabbed it just for fun but the more I look into it the more fascinating it is. There's something you can do in here where you can have any wish you want come true, if you meet up with a Crossroads demon. Wouldn't that be amazing? I could have Artie back! He's the only thing I have left now with mom and dad gone now. Aggy and her mother are both sweethearts but...it's not the same._

_October 28, _

_It's silly what I'm about to do tonight. I'm being an idiot there's no way this is possibly going to work. But what if it does? Well we'll see. _

_October 29,  
__I did it, I made a deal with the devil with the instructions I got from an old thrown out library book. And now I have to do something bad. But is it really bad if I don't actually kill her. She's just going to sleep like sleeping beauty and Artie will come home. Everything is going to be perfect in the end we all have to make our sacrifices._

_October 31, _

_What have I done. _

_November 14, _

_Artie's back, it's so lovely to see him again and I have never been happier. But, tomorrow is Aggy's funeral I don't think I'm going to go I couldn't stand the guilt. I haven't slept in days._

I quit reading at that point and felt tears run down my cheeks as I slammed the book down. I had a funeral, a funeral that my mom attended and probably cried her eyes out at, because of how selfish my "best friend" was. Why didn't she tell me she was so unhappy?

A bell rang making me jump and suddenly the halls filled with students. I quickly sat up and wiped my eyes and looked around for my new group of...I guess you could call them "friends but still acqaintances". Once I had spotted them I followed them to a lunch table.  
"Hi" I said letting them know of my presence. They all looked at me and Allison gladly scooted over.  
"You ok?" Scott asked.

_Damn puffy red eyes _ I thought.  
"Allergies" I lied and I knew that no one bought it especially by the look Stiles was giving me so I quickly placed the diary on the table before we could continue.

"She sent me here via Crossroads demon" I croaked out.  
"Yeah sorry? Who are you?" this voice asked and we all looked to my left to see a blonde haired boy sitting next to Allison.  
"Oh yeah this is Aggy, Aggy this is Isaac" Scott quickly introduced me.  
"Nice to see I'm the last to know things...again" Isaac smiled with a sarcastic tone in his voice that made Allison chuckle.  
"Sorry" Scott huffed out. Isaac and I both awkwardly waved at each other.  
"Aggy you said Crossroad's Demon right?" Lydia asked directing our attention back to the more important subject as she looked at her phone with a concerned look on her face.  
"Yeah why?" I asked her. She gave us all a wary look.  
"We're in trouble" she sighed.  
"How?" Stiles asked.  
"Apparently once a pact with a demon is broken, he comes back for his payment to be fulfilled no matter what?" she explained.

"So now that I'm awake-"

"We have a demon who's not to happy with us and is in a murderous rage" Stiles finished for me.

"Great" I said with harshest tone of sarcasm I could muster.

**Hey guys sorry this was super short but I'm really pushing to finish this story so I hope you all liked it and thanks for your favorites and follows and if you could pretty please with a cherry on top review this that would make my day XD Also gonna see maze runner tomorrow since I just finished the first book I hope it's good I really need to read the second one now. Have a magical day everyone!**


End file.
